The present invention relates to a device for compacting stacks of die-cuts and correcting their position on a relative feeder, and in particular, an automatic device capable of compacting and correctly orientating stacks of die-cuts carried on conveyor-feeder systems utilizing broad or narrow belts.
It is in fact well known that when stacked die-cuts are deposited on a feeder, for example by means of suitable forks, the single pieces inevitably become disarranged, slipping one in relation to another and assuming random and irregular positions on the belts carrying them to successive work stations.